Stranded at Christmas
by Danni1989
Summary: Prompt for the author2author xmas exchange on LiveJournal. Damon and Elena are on their way back to Mystic Falls for Xmas Eve. But a closed highway put a dent in their plans. They end up spending Xmas eve in a motel in the middle of nowhere.


This is for the second annual Damon and Elena holiday (author2author) exchange on LiveJournal This is my first ever prompt for one of those exchanges and I am equal parts excited and nervous for this. This story is in response to Mirna's prompt

Prompt: Damon and Elena are heading back to MF for Christmas but they get stuck in the middle of nowhere (could be a motel, the car, etc...) So they are forced to improvise their Christmas (meal, gifts) with whatever comes in handy. Give me some happiness and fun for these two pretty please!

Rating: M... they just didn't want to keep their clothes on. )

* * *

Blowing snow made visibility poor on the highway as Damon and Elena made their way back to Mystic Falls for Christmas Eve.

"Why is it every time we've wanted to get somewhere to see someone we care about, the weather is horrible?" Elena asked offhand. She refused to let the shitty weather ruin her Christmas.

"That's a good question." He asked as they passed the mile marker sign telling them that they were 80 miles out of Mystic Falls. "Not too long now." He murmured.

"Thank God. I'm not worried or anything since you're driving but I would much rather be somewhere warm instead of on the highway. I'm expecting some amazing food and great company when we get home." She said.

"Me too. Stefan and Caroline better be on it. I swear if they aren't there will be hell to pay. I didn't come home to have to cook Christmas dinner." Damon ranted.

"I'm sure they are. It's Caroline. She would have Stefan and the rest of Mystic Falls rallied up to make a kick ass Christmas." She assured him.

"I know. Caroline is a blonde Christmas Nazi. I'm so happy we're not there for it this year. Taking you on a cross country trip was a brilliant plan." He said taking her hand and intertwining their fingers in the middle seat.

"I loved every second of the past few months, but it was time to come home. I miss Jeremy." She sighed.

"I know you do, although you did talk to him every other day." He said, his eyes filled with laughter.

"Shut up. You talked to Stefan that often." She said smacking his shoulder.

"Right. Only to bug him about how I have you now and there is nothing he can do about it." He smirked.

"You know you just wanted to talk to your little brother, much the same as I did. You missed him. Besides us being together doesn't bother him anymore, he's got Caroline." Elena muttered.

"Fine, I'll admit it. I was desperate to check on the condition of my house while we were gone. I can't trust Stefan with taking care of the upkeep." He tried again, refusing to admit he actually missed his brother.

"Damon just admit it you missed your brother. We both know its true." She teased him.

"You're going to be waiting awhile because I am admitting to nothing." He told her firmly.

"So you're saying you would have been fine with spending Christmas away from him if we had decided to not come home?" She clarified.

"That's a moot point anyways because we're on our way home." He argued, refusing to answer her question.

"Admit it and maybe I'll give you and extra special Christmas present tonight." She hinted, deciding to play dirty.

"Ooh do tell.." He told her, his eyes glinting at the thought of an extra special gift.

"Well I do have some naughty Christmas lingerie in my suitcase that I picked up when we were in New York a few days ago." She hinted, raising her eyebrows.

"Ah that's my favourite kind of gift." He said in a nearly dreamlike state.

"I know. All you have to do is admit that you miss your brother. Even a little bit." She said.

"Fine I miss my annoying, pain in the ass little brother. It kind of happens when you spend a good portion of 147 years with a person." He muttered giving her what she wanted.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed grinning.

"Whatever. You better not tell him anything. I like it when he thinks I'm indifferent about him." He warned her.

"He knows you love him. You've saved his life too many times to count." She told him.

"He may know it, but I don't need to let him know I may have kind of missed him." He told her.

"Fine. I won't say a word." She promised.

"Good. Now lets get home. I'm getting hungry." He told her as he pressed a bit further down on the gas pedal.

"What the hell?" Damon muttered when he saw flashing lights and barricades up ahead a few minutes later. He came to a slow stop given the icy roads and a police officer walked over to the car. He knocked on the window and Damon rolled his down.

"I'm sorry, you can't get through here." He told them.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Damon demanded.

"The roads are too bad out here. We're closing down the highway. You can't go through. There is a motel a couple miles back." He told them tipping his hat.

"No, you don't understand. We have family waiting for us in Mystic Falls. We need to get home." Elena nearly begged.

"I'm sorry Miss. Rules are rules. No one is passing." He said firmly.

"My boyfriend is a really good driver. Excellent reflexes. He can get us there safely if you would just let us through." Elena pleaded.

"I'm sorry. There are no exceptions. Believe me, I would love to let you through here, keep the highway open and go home to my family but sadly my plans are ruined too." He told her.

"Then why don't you? Damon demanded.

"It is my job to protect the people on the highways. Highway patrol has decided that the conditions are too severe for anyone to be out driving. The highway is to remain closed until the snow dies down. Tomorrow morning probably. You

would do best to go to the motel for the night before there are no rooms left. It will be busy tonight." He suggested.

"We have people waiting for us in Mystic Falls." Damon repeated.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do." The man apologized.

"Damon, its okay. Let's just go." Elena said placing her hand on his arm.

"Fine." Damon stated, rolling up his window and putting the car into gear. The officer moved back to the barricade as Damon flipped around and drove back in the direction of the motel they had passed a couple miles back.

"Here we go." Damon muttered when they parked in front of the motel.

"It's going to be fine. At least we're together." She offered.

"That is the only saving grace of this scenario. There is no bar, no restaurant. This is going to be a lovely Christmas Eve." He muttered sarcastically.

"It's going to be fine." She assured him. He sighed in acquiescence and took her gloved hand in his as they walked into the motel office.

"We need a room." Damon said avoiding all pleasantries with the old man at the front desk. His mood was far too foul for that at the moment.

"Right away. Single or double?" He asked the couple.

"Single." He stated, seeing no point in having a room with two beds when they would only be using one.

"Right away." The man said grabbing a key. He handed the room key to Damon who took it and handed over a wad of cash. "Room 101 just around the corner." He told them as they walked away.

"Thank you." Elena said as she followed Damon to the room. He unlocked the door and let Elena in first. They both appraised the room when they entered. It was nowhere near as extravagant as the ones they had stayed at on their trip, but it was clean and warm at least.

"I'll go grab our bags." He said taking the key and walking back out into the cold. This was not how Elena had envisioned their Christmas, but like she told him, at least they were together. It wouldn't be a complete loss since they were together.

He came back a couple minutes later with snow in his hair. He shook it out and laid the bags down on the bed.

"So I saw a vending machine down the hall. I'll run down there and get us something to eat. I need to find a source for blood. I have a bottle of bourbon. I guess that's as good as our Christmas is going to get." He said.

"Take the blood from me. Whatever you find in the vending machine will be fine also." She assured him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Which part? The food or the blood? Either way, yes to both. I'm fine with our makeshift meal, and I'm fine with you taking what you need from me." She said softly.

"Don't say you're okay with the food until you see the food. We don't know what the vending machine has yet." He said.

"Do you want me to go?" She asked since he already went out to the car to grab their stuff.

"No you stay here. Warm up. It's fricken cold out there." He murmured, leaning in to kiss her before walking back outside. Remembering the present she bought for him, she rushed over to her suitcase and pulled out the wrapped gift. She knew he bought her something too, so at the very least they would get to exchange gifts on this lack luster Christmas Eve. She put his gift on the small table in the corner of the room hoping it will lighten his disposition.

He walked back in a few minutes later his arms filled with various chips and sweet stuff.

"Okay so I got a couple of everything. We have honey-buns, chips, chocolate bars, rice crispy squares, and some gummy worms. It's not the most nutritious meal ever but it'll have to do. I got a couple bottles of water too so you're not drinking only bourbon all night." He said dropping everything onto the bed.

"It looks fine." She assured him.

"No it doesn't, but thank you for not making a big deal out of this." He murmured walking over to her and placing his hands on her hips.

"I bought you a Christmas present." She told him smiling and reaching behind her.

"I bought you one too. Lets open them after "dinner"" He said with strong emphasis put on the word dinner.

"It's not that bad." She told him shaking her head.

"It's terrible." He corrected her as they sat down at the little table in the room. The each grabbed what they wanted to eat and Damon opened the bottle of bourbon. "Don't drink too much, wouldn't want you hung over tomorrow." He warned her before handing her the bottle.

"I won't. I'll focus on water." She told him.

"Good. So what was your favourite part of our trip?" He asked.

"Disney world was awesome. So was the Grand Canyon. Vegas was fun. I've always wanted to see New York, so I'd probably pick that. There was so much to do, so much to see." She said remembering all the places he took her. He had spared no expenses on their trip, making it the trip of a lifetime. "What was your favourite part?"

"I've seen all those places numerous times. I guess for me it was seeing your reaction to them. You were priceless." He told her smiling.

"Are you making fun of me?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Would I do that?" He asked smirking.

"Yes you would." She told him.

"I would never do that." He scoffed. She took a large bite out of a honey-bun and he laughed.

"You are so making fun of me." She screeched with her mouth full of food.

"You're making it so easy." He said while continuing to laugh.

"I hate you." She muttered once she swallowed her food and took a swig of the bourbon sitting between them on the table.

"Are you done eating?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm stuffed." She said pushing the rest of the pile away from her.

"You ate a ton. Are you ready to open gifts now?" He asked smirking.

"I'm offended and now I'm not talking to you anymore. I'm always ready for gifts." She said smiling.

"You're talking to me now." He told her.

"Shut up. No I'm not." She said grinning. This playful banter wasn't new to them, it was there long before they got together. It was something both were completely comfortable with and something they relied on when their relationship got intense. He grabbed a small box from his suitcase and slid it across the table.

"It's not much. I saw it and could see it on you." He defended. She smiled and pulled at the bow adorning the box and let it fall to the table.

"This is for you." She said nervously about his reaction to her gift. What did one buy a century old vampire for Christmas? He was likely to have everything he wanted.

"Open yours first. I'm anxious to see your reaction." He admitted. She nodded and lifted the lid off the box and grinned when she saw the locket nestled in the box.

"It's beautiful. Put it on me." She whispered pulling it out of the box and handing it to him. He smiled and stood up, walking around to her side of the table to fasten the necklace around her neck. The pendant fell between her breasts and she lifted it up to look at it.

"It's so beautiful. I love it." She whispered, tilting her chin up for a kiss. He leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling away.

"It already has vervain in it to protect you. I figured you might want a new one." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I love it. Open yours." She insisted.

"Okay." He said moving back to the box and unwrapping it slowly. She smiled softly and fidgeted in her seat waiting for him to open her gift. She watched as he pulled the book out of the box.

"Gone with the wind." He stated impressed.

"It's a first edition. It took a lot of convincing on my part to get him to sell it to me cheap." She told him remembering the confrontation she had with the salesperson.

"It's awesome. How did you get a first edition with your budget?" He asked.

"I found the book in a bin saying $10 and immediately noticed the first edition mark inside the book. I went to buy it unable to believe my luck. The man tried charging me an inordinate amount for the book and I argued. Eventually the manager got involved and since the customer is always right I got my wish." She said grinning proud of herself.

"Very good. Elena this is amazing. I know its hard to believe but I don't actually have a first edition of this book." He told her.

"Really?" She asked shocked. She was really worried that she would have bought him something he already had several copies of.

"Even if I had I would have loved it. This was an amazing gift." He told her.

"I'm glad you liked it. But now that that's finished I can go back to not speaking to you." She said turning away from him.

"Ah, you know how long that's going to last right?" He asked raising his eyebrows. She ignored him and he stood up walking around the table. "I will get you to speak Elena. It's not going to be that hard." He told her as he stalked towards her. She got up and started backing the other way around the table. When she was across the bed he darted and tackled her onto the double bed. She squealed and held onto his shoulders for dear life as he tickled her.

"Damon stop. Please." She begged as he tickled her sides relentlessly.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked playfully.

"Damon please." She begged as she opened her eyes. Her gaze locked on his and he instantly stopped his attack on her sides. His blue gaze momentarily disarmed her with the love she saw shining there.

"You are so beautiful Elena." He whispered.

"You make me feel beautiful." She whispered back before he lowered his head to kiss her. They kissed languidly for a few minutes before she gently shoved at his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked slightly confused by her refusal.

"I think I promised you an extra special Christmas present." She recalled.

"Ah right." He said letting her up. She walked over to her suitcase and grabbed a festive looking set and walked into the bathroom where she shut the door.

When she came out a couple minutes later his breath was caught in his throat.

"Wow." He breathed when he saw Elena in the festive satin. Her curvaceous body was clad in a red satin baby-doll that was open from just under her breasts displaying her flat stomach and a pair of red panties.

"Do you like?" She asked twirling in front of him, causing the hem of her baby-doll to flutter up displaying her bare bottom.

"Fuck..." He groaned upon realizing she was wearing a thong for him.

"I take that as an affirmative?" She asked grinning.

"Fuck." He muttered once again. She walked closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her ass.

"I love you Damon." She whispered before she bent down to kiss him.

"God, I love you." He whispered back before grabbing and pulling her onto the bed. He flipped them so her back hit the mattress. He quickly whipped his shirt over his head before settling over her once again. He ground his denim covered cock into her and she groaned out, thrusting her hips up.

"Damon... God. I need you." She begged, pulling her knees up on either side of him to give him better access.

"Don't worry. I plan on giving you what you want." He assured her.

"Please." She begged, reaching between them to pop the button on his jeans and push down the zipper. She used her feet to push the denim down his legs. He chuckled a bit at her insistence and shucked his jeans off his feet when they were low enough. When he didn't immediately make a move she reached between their bodies which were pressed tightly together and squeezed his length in her hand.

"Elena." He warned her.

"Then put it inside me. Please." She demanded.

"Okay okay. So impatient." He teased her.

"Damon..." She insisted.

"Okay." He said moving his hips just slightly causing him to sink inside her. She bit her lip as he slowly filled her, her body taking in all of his length. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I want you to make love to me. I want all of you." She whispered, not wanting a rough coupling. She wanted it to be just about them and the romance of spending Christmas with just the one you love.

"Okay." He whispered as he slowly started rocking his lower body between her slick folds. He leaned down and kissed her lips, making her free her abused lower lip from between her teeth again. She kissed him back eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him as close to her body as she could. He moved his hips at a pace designed to bring them pleasure but not fast enough to be called fucking. This was not fucking, this was making love in the simplest terms. Elena ran her hands down his back and over his ass as far as she could reach as he slowly moved within her. His thrusts deep, his penis hitting her g spot on every thrust. She hissed and moaned as he moved her closer and closer to the precipice.

"Are you close?" She breathed, wanting them to come together.

"Uh huh." He gasped.

"Bite me." She begged. She started trailing kisses down his neck and back up again towards his lips. He reconnected their lips eagerly when she returned, their tongues tangling playfully. He broke the kiss moments later and kissed down her neck. He sucked the skin raising the blood to the surface as he prepared to bite her. She squeezed her internal muscles around him experimentally and he gasped against her neck. His thrusts became for frantic as his orgasm creeped up. He reached between them and rubbed her clit, desperate to send her over the edge before he went. His efforts paid off and she came calling his name in sighs and breathless moans. He chose that moment to bite into her neck. The sweetness of her blood causing him to thrust harder inside her, his orgasm dangerously close.

"Elena." He called when he spilled inside her. They held onto each other as the spasms and tremors from their mutual orgasms washed through them. He stayed embedded inside her until he came back down and opened his eyes to stare into hers. She laid before him looking satiated and happy.

"How do you feel?" He asked rolling away from her before gathering her in his arms and pulling her against his back.

"I feel amazing. Perfect. This was the perfect Christmas." She sighed happily.

"What about Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, and everyone else we left in Mystic Falls?" He asked.

"This was perfect. They will still be there tomorrow when we get out of there. I can't hear the wind anymore. I think it's clearing up." She replied.

"I know it was. I know I was pissed about it at the beginning, but I think it turned out pretty great." He told her as he ran a hand up her bare arm and pulled the covers over them.

"I suppose we should probably check our messages or something. I'm sure everyone from home have been trying to reach us." Elena suggested starting to untangle herself from Damon's embrace.

"Not right yet. Just lay with me for a while. Better yet ignore it until tomorrow. They'll all be there in the morning." He told her.

"I know you're right. I'm getting kind of sleepy." She admitted.

"Go to sleep. Merry Christmas Elena." He whispered in her ear. She yawned and turned her head so she could kiss him goodnight.

"Merry Christmas Damon." She whispered before closing her eyes.


End file.
